


That hair though

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Destiel Smut Brigade, Hair Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: One of my favorites requested a smutty fic based on "Cas sees Dean with this new haircut and is so turned on by it..." Based on Jensen's haircut in May 2017!





	That hair though

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you likey!

Cas rubs his bleary eyes and sighs. Sam stretches his mile-long arms and yawns enormously. They've been staring at the incredible array of mythology they found at the local occult bookshop near their latest hunt until their eyes went cross. They'd been so immersed in the lore that they'd barely noticed Dean sneak out for a burger. He'd even had time to fill up Baby and stop by the local barber for a haircut. Cas’ phone dings and he checks it, 'Can you guys get your asses out of that yahoo new age place and get in the car? I need a beer. Also, don't ask about the hoodie.’

Cas knits his eyebrows together. That was not his Dean's typical style. He ushers Sam out the door, thanking the owner after paying, his arms full of books. Sam laughs and asks Dean what his problem is. The handsome, sandy haired hunter is leaning against the Impala’s driver side door with the sweatshirt’s black hood pulled tight over his head.

“Really, Dean? Hiding from the cops or..?” Sam chuckles upon seeing his older brother.

“Don't ask,” Dean replied. 

Sam shakes his head and Cas smiles, the hoodie makes Dean look at least 10 years younger. They pile in the car and soon arrive at a bar and grill nicer and better lit than most places Sam and Dean used to frequent. Dean doesn’t like taking his boyfriend to dives unless he had to.

Sam puts his hand on the front door, “Dean, take the hoodie off, you look like an idiot.” 

“I will either way,” Dean grumbles, pulling off the hood as Sam leads them to a booth in the back.

The haircut was a bit more...hip...than what they were used to him having. Cas did not think Dean looked like an idiot. He thought he looked sexy. Incredibly sexy. He sits next to Dean in the booth, across from Sam, so he can get a closer look. His fingers tingle with the urge to touch. The cut was shorn on the sides, so close to the scalp, with a dramatic side part and a short, spiked top. Cas chuckles to himself, thinking he's traded in his rugged hunter boyfriend for a GQ model. Dean gives him some side eye but then focuses back on their server. Sam orders, the Dean orders a pitcher of beer, a bacon cheeseburger for Cas and a rack of ribs, a side of onion rings, and a medium rare steak for himself. Sigh, Cas thinks, this will take a while...and I just want Dean. In our motel room. To. My. Self. Now!

….

Finally at the motel, Cas practically throws Dean through the door of their room, barely uttering, “Goodnight,” to Sam as he slams the door behind him. Sam just shakes his head, “More profound bond. Uh huh,” and enters his separate room.

“I hope you tipped that barber well,” Cas nearly growls, low and raspy. 

“Of course not,” Dean replies, “I don't know what the kid was thinking, he must've been very new. I don't even look like myself.”

Cas inches closer, “You do. Only... hotter, as if that was possible.”

“Oh… you likey?” Dean smirks, surprised.

Cas throws off his coat, his shoes flying off his feet. He lunges at Dean, throwing him back on the King sized bed. “Oh, very much Dean.”

Cas rips off Dean's hoodie, flannel and white undershirt, muttering about so many layers. He runs his fingernails up Dean's firm stomach and over his hard chest, making sure to scratch his nipples. Dean gasps. Cas moans low in his throat as he runs his fingers up the shorn sides of Dean's hair, pulling at the short top. “So sexy,” Cas’ scratchy voice whispers.

“Yeah? What do you wanna do to me then?”

“Everything,” Cas growls, throwing Dean's head down the the mattress, quickly unbuttoning Dean's jeans and yanking fabric until his hunter’s hard dick springs from black boxer briefs. Cas shoves Dean towards the headboard and leans over, licking Dean's member from base to tip. He has an eye on Mr. Sexy Hair, who is currently biting his lip in the naughtiest way. Keeping an eye on him, Cas wraps his lips around Dean's cock. Dean moans, pulling lightly on his spiked locks as he slowly loses his mind. Cas swirls his tongue around the head before bobbing up and down, taking all of Dean in his mouth.

“Thank Chuck I wandered into that Barber…” 

Cas laughs around Dean's cock and he yelps, bucking his hips, hitting the back of Cas’ throat on accident. Cas coughs and pulls back from Dean. He yanks Dean's jeans and underwear off completely, throwing them across the room before hastily undressing himself. Dean grins, leaning up on his elbows to watch the show. Cas grabs a little lube bottle and climbs over to Dean, attempting to lift Dean's knees.

“Hold on Cowboy, I believe it's my turn,” Dean stops him, standing up on his knees to meet Cas. He runs his tongue across Cas’ beautiful chapped lips before plunging it into his mouth, running his hands down Cas’ naked body as he moans into his Angel's mouth. He teases Cas’ balls and grips his already pulsing member. Cas whimpers and tugs at Dean's hair.

“Lay down, now.” Dean demands. Cas pouts but does as he is told. Dean takes the bottle from Cas and smiles at Cas lying there, all naked and gorgeous. He smiles like a wolf under a full moon, barring all his teeth. He spreads and lifts Cas’ legs, a well lubed finger teasing Cas’ opening, entering and stretching. He's insanely turned on watching his boyfriend mewling and squirming, so he uses his free hand to pump the slick liquid over his rock hard cock. 

“Please, Mr. GQ model, fuck me…”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head but obliges. Cas grips his knees, pulling them in and gasping as his Adonis boyfriend enters him slowly. 

“Please, please,” Cas whines, making Dean go as deeply as he can into Cas’ ass. “Ahhh, Deannn.”

“I love it when you beg,” Dean grins as he begins thrusting faster as Cas pants below him. The slapping of skin on skin and Cas’ breathless moans drive Dean crazy. He growls, grabbing Cas’ knees and plowing into him, biting his lip to keep from coming. Cas is losing it, speaking in tongues, then lifts himself up a bit to pinch Dean's nipples, knowing it gets him Everytime. 

“DAMN IT ANGEL!” Dean groans, pressure building inside him. He knows when Cas’ eyes roll back that he's hitting that sweet spot.

“Dean, cum with me,” Cas begs, a beg Dean can't resist.

“Fuckkkk Cas!” Dean groans, slamming into Cas' one last time. Searing, white hot pleasure surging through both of them as they shudder together. Dean rolls off of Cas, panting for air next to him. Cas rolls on his side to face Dean, fingers gliding over Dean's hair. 

“I think there should be a monster in this town every few weeks, just for a trim. What do you think?” Cas smiles.

Dean just laughs, “I think I love you, you vain angel, you.”


End file.
